Não sou uma qualquer
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: Você esta achando que pode me tratar de qulquer jeito? Que dessa vez vai passar impune? Que é você quem manda? Mas eu Konan vou te mostar do que sou capaz! .... Summary estranho mas a fic ta melhor KonanXPein
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena_

* * *

**Não sou qualquer uma**

Bom aqui estou eu, novamente no meu quarto que é o único que me entende, e não preciso fazer absolutamente nada para que ele me aceite, afinal ele é meu ¬¬ . Sabe o que estou fazendo aqui? Nada, isso mesmo N-A-D-A, não tenho nenhuma missão e prefiro ficar aqui a ficar la na sala ouvindo aquele bando de babuínos falando e fazendo bagunça que provavelmente vai sobrar para eu limpar. Eu não limparia, mas é que o merda do nosso líder acha que eu sou uma empregada e vai me mandar limpar. Tenho uma raiva tão grande quando eu estou varrendo o chão e ele passa dizendo "Ainda não acabou?" eu juro que se ele não fosse o líder eu quebrava a vassoura na cabeça dele ¬¬ odeio quando ele chega com a maior cara-de-pau e diz que eu tenho que ser mais forte, treinar mais e esquecer de que sou uma mulher, afinal eu escolhi esse caminho se quiser continuar ao lado dele devo ser forte e blá blá blá blá, eu te ODEIO Pein. Quem estou enganando, eu amo esse maldito, desde pequena eu sinto isso, mas eu nunca tive coragem de dizer, mesmo que ele vivia me dizendo que para um shinnobi ser forte ele deve cortar todos os laços, e impedir que novos se criem, por isso nunca falei nada e nem vou falar.

TOC TOC TOC

Estava bom demais para ser verdade

Konan: **Que é?** – respondo seca, sim estou de mau humor

Tobi**: Konan-sannnnnnnnn, o líder esta chamando todo mundo la na sala, e disse que é pra você ir logo, ele não quer demora**

Konan: **To indo** – pronto, agora ainda me chama como um cachorro

Levantei da cama e fui prender meu cabelo que estava solto, olhei no espelho estava realmente assustador, todo bagunçado e armado, estava com um pijama velho e desbotado, sim eu estava dormindo ¬¬ e daí? Por que esse energúmeno do Tobi não para de bater e gritar na minha porta, vou acabar com a raça dele.

Tobi: **Vamos Konan-sannnnnn, anda logooooo, o que você esta fazendo?**

Konan: **QUER PARA DE BATER NA MINHA PORTA!!** – abri a porta com tudo, acho que devo estar realmente muito assustadora, porque o cara de pirulito ficou em estado de choque quando me viu

Tobi: **MONSTRO!!** – começou a apontar para mim. Agora foi a gota d'água

Konan: **Monstro é tua vó** – dei um chute nele que acho que ele desceu as escadas de um novo modo.

Fechei a porta com força e voltei a me arrumar, demorei e muito, claro que foi de propósito, dane-se o líder. Peguei a capa da akatsuki e desci para a sala. Estavam todos lá, e me olhavam com cara de quem vai se ferrar, pra falar a verdade não estou nem ligando, mande o mundo vir à baixo que eu não estou nem aí. Olha o Tobi ele to todo quebrado, bem feito ù.u o Pein ta me olhando com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, legal n.n9

Pein: **Konan sabe que nesta organização eu mando, então deve me obedecer e quando digo já é já! Não temos tempo para você se embelezar e...**

Kisame: **E ela se arrumou? Ta do mesmo modo medonha que sempre** – ouvi-o comentar com Deidara, se o líder não estivesse em mais um de seus ataques eu partia pra cima do Kisame.

E o líder falou, falou e falou, pra falar a verdade eu não ouvi merda nenhuma, nem ligo, não estou a fim de ficar ouvindo sermões, se fosse pra ouvir sermão eu tinha ficado em casa com meus pais me enchendo o saco, se eu tivesse pais. Depois do baka do líder dar as instruções da missão nós voltamos a fazer uma coisa que interessasse, teríamos que recolher informação sobre um bijuu, cada dupla havia ficado com um lugar, Kisame e Itachi: Uma fazenda e redondezas; Sasori (é, esse merda ainda esta vivo) e Deidara (esse daqui também): Um vilarejo; Kankuzo e Hidan: Mercados e hospitais; Tobi e Zetsu: Um SPA e depois um hotel de luxo (folgados não, acredito que eles vão demorar a chegar); e eu e o Líder: (não acredito que ele pegou esse lugar) uma casa de clube que só abre a noite, boate, se lê putero ¬¬ eu vou matar esse merda.

Todos saímos no mesmo dia fomos até um pedaço juntos, devo admitir que estava bonitinho a formação, eu e pai na frente e o restante atrás cada um do lado de ser respectivo parceiro, mantive-me séria se eu risse ou falasse algo iria ser considerada maluca, até o inútil do Tobi está quieto, melhor seguir seu exemplo. Eu aprendi a ficar quieta em várias ocasiões é irritante, eu gosto de falar que mulher não gosta de falar, às vezes tenho vontade de sair dessa organização, mas daí eu percebo que a vida vai ficar mais entediante e eu não vou ficar perto do Pein, se ao menos eu tivesse uma amiga, assim eu desabafava mas o Pein não deixa. Pera aí! Como assim não deixa? Ele não pode mandar em mim, se eu quiser ter uma amiga ou até um namorado fora dessa prisão eu vou ter, quem ele pensa que é para me dar ordens e me proibir de fazer as coisas? O líder da Akatsuki ¬¬ bosta, aaaaa mas isso não vai ficar assim eu vou dar um jeito nisso ou eu não me chamo Konan da... da... isso não importa ¬¬.

Depois de um tempo nos separamos e cada dupla foi para o seu lado, to morrendo de inveja do Tobi, afinal ele vai para um lugar onde só tem o de melhor para se acalmar e eu vou para um lugar onde só tem baixaria e mulher fazendo Streep Tease, esse líder é um pervertido, os anos de treinamento com Jiraya serviram para outra coisa também, agora esse merda vai lá babar nas mulheres que vão ficar se AGARRANDO E ESFREGANDO NELE ATRÁS DE DINHEIRO, MASMO ELE SENDO CONTROLADO QUE HOMEM NÃO SE INTERESSA EM MULHER SE ESFRENGANDO E BUNDAS E PEITOS NA CARA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FDP FDP FDP FDP FDP eu vou te mata, EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES!! Ù.Ú9 só estou tentando cuidar do bem dessa organização, ta essa não colou ¬¬.

Foram dias e dias de caminhada finalmente chegamos aonde Judas perdeu as botas, é uma cidade grande e bonita, e a noite é muito romântica, mas o Pein só quer de mulher se esfregando uma na outra. Fomos para um hotel que tinha ali, é grande e bonito pelo menos ele vai me dar esse gosto, ele pediu dois quartos, claro que eu não ficaria no mesmo quarto que ele, não seria má idéia, mas se ele quer assim, vai ser assim. Cheguei ao quarto e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho relaxante, quase cai para traz quando vi o tamanho da banheira que havia no banheiro, a maior que eu já vi na minha vida. Me despi logo e mergulhei na banheira, estava tão bom que adormeci na banheira.

SONHO DA KONAN

Pein estava sentado no sofá com uma cara maliciosa e olhava para Konan que acabava de chegar.

Pein: **Oi Konan teve um dia difícil?**

Konan: **E muito, e o que você fez?** – chegou perto dele

Pein: **Eu fiquei esperando você** – se levantou e foi até ela

Konan: **O dia todo?** – não recuou

Pein: **Exato, eu assisti um pouco de televisão e pedi uma pizza de almoço, agora é só você limpar a bagunça** – estava bem grudado nela

Konan: **Limpar?**

Pein: **Deixa isso para amanhã** – estava prestes a beijá-la

Konan: **MAS NEM FUDENDO!!** – explodiu – **PEGUE ESSA VASSOURA E ESSA PÁ E VÁ LIMPAR ESSA CASA AGORA MESMO** – entregou as coisas para ele – **BONITO PARA TUA CARA!! SUJA E MANDA EU LIMPAR!! VÁ LIMPAR AGORA OU EU ARRANCO TEUS ORGÃOS E VENDO PARA COMPRAR ROUPAS E NOVAS JOIAS, FAZER UMA REFORMA NESSA CASA, E DEPOIS EU TERMINO DE ARREBENTAR COM O RESTO QUE SOBROU DE VOCÊ**, - imagem de Konan em cima do mundo – **E LOGO EU DOMINAREI O MUNDO!! MUAHUAHAUA MAUHAUAHA!! AGORA ANDA LOGO!!**

Pein: **Sim senhora**

Konan**: O QUE?** – bate chicote no chão

Pein: **Senhorita O.O7**

FIM DO SONHO DA KONAN

Estava sonhando tão bem quando sinto alguma coisa me cutucando, quem foi o morto que fez isso? Olho para o lado e vejo Pein abaixado me cutucando, eu quase explodi de vergonha, afinal sou uma moça acanhada, moça de família.

Pein: **Será que da pra andar logo**

Konan: **Co- como entrou aqui?**

Pein: **A porta estava aberta**

Se eu não estivesse ocupada cobrindo minhas partes intimas com as mãos e tinha me estapeado

Konan**: Ce-certo pode me dar licença para eu poder me trocar** – vaza fora, eu quero me trocar e me matar

Pein: **Têm cinco minutos** – eu o vi sair do quarto

Mas é um abusado, vem ao meu quarto me encher a paciência me trazendo para uma missão com segundas intenções, invade meu quarto, me tira do meu precioso sono, dá uma de Tobi (mala), e ainda me trata feito um escravo? Eu taquei pedra na cruz, ou me embebedei com o vinho da Santa Ceia. Bom agora não importa tenho que me trocar. Sai da banheira prendi meus cabelos me troquei e desci para me encontrar com Pein. Eu o vi sentado na poltrona da sala principal ele olhava para o nada, será que? Não, eu aposto que esta pensando em como vai ser a noite de hoje.

Pein: **Finalmente**

Konan: **Mas eu só demorei 3 minutos** – sim, eu cronometrei só para ele quebrar a cara

Pein: **E foi muito, vamos logo**

Konan: **Hai** – saímos daquele lugar

Andamos pela cidade até chegar ao clube, aquele cidade me dava uma sensação de tranqüilidade, como se eu não houvesse feito nada de ruim em minha vida toda, aquelas luzes, as pessoas, e ele ao meu lado. Não pude conter um sorriso, ele me olhou estranho mas eu nem olhei para ele continuei observando as coisas ao meu redor até chegar ao clube. Não demorou muito e logo vimos um clube muito bem apresentável, claro que nós não estávamos com as roupas da Akatsuki, Pein estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa de manga longas branca, um sapato social e os cabelos do mesmo modo que sempre, uma palavra para defini-lo: LINDO. Eu estava com um vestido preto um palmo acima do joelho, ele era tomara que caia e era justo no busto e cintura depois ele era solto havia flores azuis bordadas com pedrinhas na parte direita do vestido, uma sandália de salta alto preta e os somente uma parte do cabelo presa deixando grande parte dele solta e maquiagem leve, estava diferente. Quando chegamos perto vimos uma fila enorme, quanta gente vai ser difícil de entrar, mas logo eu vi o Pein cochichar alguma coisa com o guarda, e o guarda abriu caminho, ui me senti chique agora! n.n

Pein: **Ikuso – **ele foi à frente e eu o segui, toma seus bandos de inúteis, quem mandou não ter um gostosão para bancar vocês, eu acho é pouco.

Adentramos o lugar, e devo admitir o lugar é muito lindo, é uma coisa muito bem arrumada tem de tudo aqui, banda de Jazz ao vivo, garçonetes por todos os lados e um bar muito elegante, nunca entrei em lugar desses, seria demais estar em um encontro agora, mas temos outras coisas para resolver, mas estranho eu pensei que fosse uma boate, e por que o Pein não para de andar? Eu o vi fazendo um sinal para eu o acompanhar, eu o segui logo paramos em uma porta escondida no fundo, ele a abriu e entramos em um lugar muiiiiiiitiiiissímo estranho, tem mulher pelada para todo lado, algumas dançando nos postes e outras quase agarradas aos homens que parecem ser muito bem da grana.

Pein: **Preste atenção Konan, eu vou falar com aquele pessoal** – apontou para um grupo de quatro homens, juro que cada homem tinha quatro mulheres penduradas nos pescoços deles – **e você fala com o bar tender, seja discreta e não se esqueça da missão** – vi ele andando para o lado dos homens.

Até parece que eu é que vou esquecer da missão, maldito!! Eu te odeio Nagato Pein, fui falar com o bar tender afinal devo seguir as malditas ordens do líder, cheguei lá quase cai para trás, era um homem, aleluia! Achei que seria um bar tender mulher, e estaria de lingerie como as outras. E o melhor o atendente era lindo, me deixe ser mais específica: ele tem os cabelos grandes até as costas, o cabelo esta preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, tem algumas mexas caindo em seu rosto, e o mais lindo do cabelo dele é que eles são prateados, nunca vi cor assim, os olhos são verdes esmeraldas, esta vestido uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, calça prata social e um sapato social. Deus que me tire daqui se não é hoje que eu arrumo um namorado e deixo a akatsuki.

Atendente: **Posso ajudar?** – o sorriso dele é encantador, mantenha a pose Konan, pelo menos de um sorriso por educação

Konan: **Sim, poderia me servir um drinque** – falei a melhor desculpa que veio a minha mente

Atendente: **Alguma preferência?**

Konan: **O que sugere?** – disse tentando parecer gentil

Atendente: **Eu aconselharia um Mai Tai**

Konan**: Pode trazer** – quero só ver como vai ser

Atendente: **Certo** – ele fez a bebida habilmente, logo me trouxe uma bebida laranja em um copo muito bem enfeitado

Konan**: Obrigado** – tomei um gole da bebida, desceu queimando a garganta, mas tinha um gosto muito bom – **que delícia, do que é feito?**

Atendente**: A bebida é feita de rum Bacardi branco, rum Bacardi Solera, suco de laranja-lima, suco de limão, licor Curaçau Orange, licor Frangelico e xarope de groselha, gostou?** – novamente deu aquele sorriso

Konan: **Eu adorei **– e realmente gostei, vou tomar tudinho.

Atendente: **Qual o nome da bela moça?** – ele parou para conversar comigo, que lindo, ele parou porque não havia nenhum pedido.

Konan**: Konan, e o seu?**

Atendente: **Senshi no****Fuyu **

Konan:** Nome interessante – **o que queria que eu dissesseafinal o nome dele significa "demônio do inverno"

Fuyu: **E o que a senhorita procura?**

Konan: **Na verdade, eu soube que um bijuu por perto, e sempre gostei de aventura e sou muito curiosa, você não saberia nada sobre isso?** – espero que ele acredite na minha mentira, cadê o meu drinque, achei. Uma coisa, isso ta muito bom, onde eu estava, a é contei uma mentira para ele e esperava que ele acreditasse.

Fuyu: **Bom, eu sei que ele está na cidade sim, está hospedado em um hotel, acredito que o nome do hotel seja Tengoku**(1) – esse é o hotel que nós estamos hospedados, agora vocês vêem que o líder da Akatsuki é "muito" inteligente, queria saber onde o bijuu estava e ele esta no mesmo lugar que nós ¬¬ - **ele veio aqui só duas vezes durante essas semanas que ele esteve na cidade, soube que não é muito forte, mas ele deve se cuidar**

Kona: **Por que?**

Fuyu: - ele se aproximou mais da bancada e fez um gesto para mim se aproximar, lógico que eu fui **– Eu soube que a Akatsuki esta atrás dele, deve saber o que eles fazem quando capturam um Bijuu**. – desencostou da bancada, o que é uma pena, tava gostando dele bem pertinho de mim.

Konan: **Eu não sei ao certo o que eles fazem. Você sabe?** – claro que eu sabia, porque eu sou da Akatsuki, e já cansei de ficar dias acordada esperando aquela estatua otária retirar os bijuus dos babacas dos Jinchurikis, mas estava a fim de conversar com ele.

Fuyu: **Eu ouvi boatos de que quando um Jinchuriki é pego pela Akatsuki ele é morto** – ele esta certo **– ninguém encontra seu corpo, eles devem dar um fim no corpo** – hum... correto de novo nem queira saber como nos livramos dos corpos **– acho que eles fazem experimentos com eles** – errado – **mas eu nem quero saber disso, não gostaria de estar no lugar de um Jinchuriki nas mãos da Akatsuki.**

Konan: **Nem eu** – terminei minha bebida

Fuyu: **Gostaria de outra?**

Konan: **O que você sugere?**

E assim se foi a minha noite na boate de Srip. Por um momento eu me esqueci de todos os problemas, devo dizer que Fuyu é gente boa, e não desconfiou nadinha do fato que eu podia, e sou, uma inimiga. Contou-me vários fatos da vida dele, por exemplo: ele é o quarto de 6 filhos, por Kami-sama, ô disposição desse casal, mora no pais da chuva, ele esta aqui temporariamente, e o mais importante é solteiro.

Fuyu: **Konan**

Konan: **Sim**

Fuyu: **Sem quere ser curioso, mas aquele homem não chegou com você** – apontou com a cabeça para o Pein

Eu virei meu rosto para ver onde ele apontava, e juro que queria não ter feito isso, pois eu vi Pein se atracando aos beijos com uma mulher, e o pior havia mais algumas ao seu redor, e pude ver duas lambendo e mordiscando seu pescoço. Então era para isso que ele escolheu esse lugar, queria tirar umas férias da Akatsuki, mas podia ter trazido outro, por exemplo o Deidara, que vive de pornografia, eu ficaria numa boa como Sasori, afinal ele até que é legal, e eu gosto das marionetes deles, estão perguntando por que? Pois eu simplesmente acho lindo, esculturas, marionetes e origames, então já deu pra entender o que quis dizer.

Fuyu: **Tudo bem Konan?**

Konan: **Han?** – só agora que lembrei que ele me fez uma pergunta – **Ahh.. sim ele veio comigo, por que?**

Fuyu: **Por nada, achei que ele poderia ser seu namorado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.** – Bem que eu queria, mas não é, e pelo visto nunca vai ser. Tenho que inventar uma desculpa sobre o Pein.

Konan: **Ahhh não... ele é... o meu irmão** – puxa, essa foi dose, espero que ele acredite

Fuyu: **Irmão?**

Konan: **Sim, é que somos de pais diferentes. O pai dele era ruivo** – espero que ele acredite

Fuyu**: Ah sim, meus dois primeiros irmãos também são de um outro pai.** – eu sou mesmo sortuda, mas meu animo para a festa evaporou totalmente eu não conseguia mais fica ali, depois daquela cena, afinal mesmo sendo uma assassina eu ainda tem um coração e ele nesse momento havia sido esfaquiado. De repente comecei a passar mal de verdade, me passou pela cabeça de que eu não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro, pra falar a verdade passei o dia caminhando e me esqueci de me alimentar, agora parecia que eu ia morrer, bom agora pelo menos tinha uma desculpa para sair daqui.

Konan: **Acho que algo me fez mal**

Fuyu: **Tudo bem Konan?** – ele colocou a mão na minha testa – **Você está gelada, e esta pálida! Vou chamar alguém para te ajudar.**

Konan: **Não! Tudo bem, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar fresco, acho que depois vou embora, eu me lembrei de que passei o dia me esforçando e não me alimentei direito, mas não se preocupe não é nada de mais.**

Fuyu: **Tem certeza?**

Konan**: Sim, aqui esta o dinheiro pelas bebidas** – entreguei um pouco de dinheiro que tinha, vocês não acharam que eu andaria sem dinheiro não é mesmo? – **E pode me fazer um favor?**

Fuyu: **Claro!**

Konan: **Pode depois avisar ao meu irmão** – gostei de chamar ele assim – **que eu tive que ir embora pois não estava passando bem, fala para ele que eu consegui o que ele queria, só vai demorar a chegar, certo?**

Fuyu: **Anotado** - me deu um sorriso eu já ia sair, mas me lembrei de uma coisa

Konan: **Ahh.. quase me esqueci, quando for falar com ele, não diga que sou irmã dele, ele não gosta que eu fico espalhando, ele é estranho mas é da família, só diga que foi a Konan que mandou avisar e fale que eu sinto muito por não poder espera-lo.**

Fuyu: **Certo, ja ne Konan.**

Konan**: Ja ne **

Sai rápido daquele lugar, acho que Pein não me viu, pois estava muito "ocupado" com a nova amiga dele. Ai que raiva que estou de mim mesma, por que eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo homem errado, tanto gente para escolher e eu justamente escolhi o Pein, isso é injusto, e por que ele me obriga a vir nesse tipo de missão, eu sei que somos parceiros mas nesses casos ele bem que poderia trazer outro, isso é humilhante, agora aqui estou quase correndo de volta para o hotel, só quero fazer o que uma mulher normal faria se visse o homem que ama agarrando com outras mulheres, vou tomar um banho quente me empanturrar de doce, que eu vou pedir para o hotel trazer pelo menos assim não morro de fome, assistir um filme romântico e depois vou chorar até dormir.

NORMAL POV'S

Pein estava sentado na mesa quando percebeu que Konan havia sumido, estava tão entretido que não percebeu a saída da moça, esperou mais um tempo para ver se ela estava no banheiro mas ela não apareceu, resolveu ir atrás dela, afinal já tinha conseguido tudo o que queria mesmo. Se levantou e se despediu de todos, estava preste a sair quando o bar tender lhe parou.

Fuyu: **Você estava com a Konan não é?**

Pein: **Por que quer saber?** – estava curioso para saber o por que da pergunta.

Fuyu: **Bom eu estava conversando com ela, mas ela de repente começou a passar mal, estava muito branca e gelada, ela disse que não era nada, mas ela não estava nada bem ao meu ponto de vista. Pediu para avisar-lhe que havia conseguido o que queria mas não conseguia ficar e pediu desculpas por isso.**

Pein: **Certo, obrigado** – saiu do lugar.

Foi embora pensando no que poderia ter ocorrido com Konan, seria algum problema e ela não quis dizer-lhe? Era estranho, desde criança Konan sempre contava tudo para ele, e mesmo que não contasse logo Pein sabia o que estava acontecendo. Chegou ao hotel e foi a recepcionista.

Pein: **Com licença **

Recepcionista: **Pois não**.

Pein: **Você viu uma moça passar por aqui?**

Recpcionista: **Como ela era?**

Pein: **Bom, tem um cabelo azul escuro, olhos violetas, estava vestida com um vestido preto**.

Recpcionista: **Ahh sim! Ela passou por aqui sim, estava muito pálida e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer segundo, na verdade chegou a se desequilibrar mas um homem a acudiu antes de ela cair, pediu que mandasse alguém entregar um jantar e que levasse muito doce para ela, acho que essa hora ela já está dormindo, faz mais ou menos duas horas desde que ela chegou.**

Pein: **Obrigado **– só então tinha percebido que desde que eles saíram da mansão da Akatsuki a garota mal se alimentara.

Resolveu subir para seu quarto, quando passou perto do quarto de Konan, se concentrou e percebeu que pela respiração dela, que estava calma, já estava dormindo, pensou várias vezes se devia pedir a chave do quarto e ver se ela estava bem, mas achou melhor não, olhou para o relógio, este marcava 3:00 da manhã. Foi para seu quarto e foi dormir.

_Continua_

* * *

Olha eu aqui denovo, faz pouco que postei minha ultima fic, mas ca estamos de novo. Essa fic era para ser uma oneshot, mas dai eu me empolguei de mais e acabou ficando muiiiiiito grande, dai tive que dividir, as proximas fics estão por vir.

**Tradução:**

**1 – Paraíso, Céu**

O que estão achando??

deixe uma review

Kisses... ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena_

* * *

_Continuação_

Konan: **Não!! Não faça isso comigo **– se remexe na cama – **mhmhmh...** – resmunga algo enquanto dormia – **Eu lhe imploro!** – agora gritava – **Eu** **serei uma boa pessoa... juro que não faço de novo!! **– chutava os lençóis **– Não me mate por favor!!** – dessa vez o grito foi alto.

Pein: **Afaste-se dela!!** – disse arrombando a porta, a coitada da porta só não foi arrancada pois Pein não usou muita força

Konan**: AHHHHHHHHHH!! **– acabei por acordar com a barulhada toda – **QUE QUE É ISSO??**

Pein: **Ué?! Não tem ninguém aqui**? – vi ele olhar para todos os lados

Konan: **E por que teria alguém aqui?** – fiquei olhando ele

Pein: **Você estava gritando**.

Konan: **Eu estava? Ah de novo não, maldita mania de falar dormindo, pois isso as paredes do meu quarto na mansão são a prova de som.**

Pein: **Então ninguém vai te matar e você não estava implorando pela sua vida?**

Konan**: O QUE?! VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCO, MESMO QUE EU GRITASSE DEVERIA SABER QUE EU NUNCA IMPLORARIA POR NADA NA MINHA VIDA!! AGORA SAIA DO MEU QUARTO** – pulei da cama e comecei a empurra-lo para fora do quarto

Pein: **Não duvidaria nada, afinal fraca do jeito que é** – agora é que eu o mato

Konan: V**á faze algo que lhe interesse** – fechei a porta na cara dele

Pronto tudo o que eu precisava para começar o meu dia, Pein vir me encher a paciência logo de manahã ¬¬ essa bateu todos os records. Ai, droga, minha cabeça ta doendo, acho que é efeito do meu jejum de ontem, mas olha eu ate que comi bastante quando cheguei, uma pizza pequena inteira e um bolo pequeno de chocolate, é pouco mas eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. Mas acredito que deva ser pelo fato do tanto que eu chorei ontem, o líder deve ter aproveitado a beça a festa, afinal eu fui consegui dormir era umas duas horas e não vi ou ouvi o líder chegar. Quer saber vou tomar um banho, afinal essa água batendo no meu corpo me relaxa e leva meus problemas embora, não vou ficar esquentando a cabeça por causa do ocorrido de ontem a noite, afinal ele não tem compromisso com ninguém e somente me considera como uma irmã, por isso vou seguir em frente sem problemas.

Coloquei um vestido básico de alças já que esta quente, o vestido era todo branco, uma rasteirinha simples e desci para tomar café, aposto que o Pein já ta me esperando. Entrei em um uma enorme sala ela tava vazia, eu queria o que? São quase 10:00 da manhã, passei pela imensa mesa de comidas para o café da manhã que tinha ali e peguei pouca coisa, logo seria o almoço, procurei uma mesa e logo me sentei, estava eu comendo tranqüila sem nenhuma preocupação quando um infeliz sem noção da vida joga o prato com tudo em cima da minha mesa, eu só não pulei de susto pois isso seria mais uma pra ele me encher o saco.

Pein**: Por que foi embora ontem a noite?**

Típico, nem pelo menos um "_bom dia" _ou_ "vi que você foi embora cedo ontem, esta tudo bem?" _Ou melhor, _"o que aconteceu?" _nada, já disse que odeio o líder hoje?

Konan: **Eu não estava me sentido muito bem.**

Pein**: Não podia ter me esperado?**

COMO É QUE É?? EU MORRENDO E VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU TE ESPERASSE, PERA AI A RESPOSTA ESTA NA PONTA DA LÍNGUA... NÃOOO!!

Konan: **Me desculpe** – o caralho, odeio pedir desculpas, ¬¬ - **mas eu não agüentava mais ficar lá.**

Pein**: Hum... Nós vamos embora logo**

Konan: **Por que?**

Pein: **Porque o cara não era um Jinchuriki de verdade, tinha minhas suspeitas ao vir para cá, mas precisava ter certeza, por isso viemos.**

O QUEEEEEE?? PASSAMOS POR TUDO ISSO PRA NADA, AHHHHH CLARO!! ME ESQUECI, VOCÊ VEIO POR CAUSA DAS MULHERES QUE IRIAM FICAR TE AGARRANDO, E ME TROUXE JUNTO SÓ PRA DEPOIS DIZER QUE FOI UMA MISSÃO,EU TE ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS NAGATO.

Konan: **Licença mas eu tenho que sair** – mantenha-se indiferente, é difícil, controle sua áurea assassina, o que é mais difícil ainda

Sai de lá e fui pra um lugar bem afastado, precisava descontar minha raiva. E a primeira coisa que achei foi uma arvore, sem pensar comecei a socar impiedosamente a arvore. Como ele ousa me trazer para uma missão inútil? Ainda mais, me ridicularizar em publico, afinal não se esqueçam do mico que paguei no hotel por ter ficado sem me alimentar, eu não sei por que raios continuo com esse homem, tanta coisa pra mim fazer na vida, podia deixar essa maldita Akatsuki, bom, se fizesse isso iriam me caçar até me matar, como o biba do Orochimaru, hummm... então isto esta fora de cogitação, eu poderia pedir para trocar de dupla, com quem ficaria? Deidara, o maníaco das explosões? Kisame, a prova viva da união de um homem e tubarão? Itachi, um autista? Tobi, uma porta ambulante? Hidan, o fiel seguidor do capeta Jashin? Kakuzo, o cara mais mão-de-vaca do mundo? Sasori, um homem que brinca de boneca? Zetsu, uma planta? Nenhuma dessas opções me agradou muito. Mas a grande culpada sou eu, eu sabia de tudo que eu iria ter que passar e os sacrifícios que eu deveria fazer pela minha escolha de ter ficado ao seu lado, mas nunca pensei que poderia sofrer tanto, mas bem que você poderia exigir menos, sempre com sua arrogância sua frieza e nem um pingo de reconhecimento, vai me pagar caro por isso Nagato Pein!

Konan: **EU JURO!!** - acho que não medi minha força, pois com esse soco eu mandei a arvore longe, agora me decidi, vou fazer ele se arrepender da pior maneira possível, nem que eu me mate.

Que incomodo é esse? To sentindo uma dor na mão e... O.O... PQP que isso? Devem estar se perguntando, "o que essa maluca está falando?" deixa eu explicar, parece que no meu acesso de raiva eu esqueci que não estava com a roupa ninja, ou seja as luvas, e continuei a socar a arvore, resultado minhas mãos estão toda machucadas, na carne viva se é que me entendem, e parece que eu quebrei um dedo. Bosta! Como é que eu vou fazer o líder se arrepender se com qualquer coisa eu me machuco com facilidade, ahh esquece, vou passar no hospital logo e voltar para aquele hotel e encarar o meu inimigo numero um.

QUE POVO TRAIÇOEIRO! Acredita que me cobraram 500 iens só para olhar a minha mão? Fora os outros 500 que tive que pagar para eles me curarem, sendo que não era grande coisa um dedo quebrado e esfolados nada de mais, se fosse para cobrar tão caro que tinha cuidado disso no hotel, fora que essas bandagens enrolada nas minhas mãos me incomodam a beça. Subi para o meu quarto e para a minha felicidade, entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, de longe eu vi um bilhete em cima da cama calmamente fui até ele e o li:

_Já lhe disse que não deve sair assim, ultima vez que lhe aviso na próxima, vai se arrepender, nossa missão acabou, arrume-se que logo partiremos._

Ótimo vamos embora logo, e esse bilhete me deu uma idéia, e foi uma ótima. Arrumei tudo e me pré parei para a minha nova jornada, desliguei a luz do quarto e antes de fechar novamente olhou para o vestido, que ele havia dado para ela, estendido na cama.

Konan: **Hora de combater fogo contra fogo**.

Desci até a recepção, o vi entregando as chaves para a recepcionista, e sem olhar para a cara dele entreguei as minhas chaves e o segui sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Faz umas três horas que nós estamos andando e ele de vez em quando olha de canto do olho para mim, deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar muito quieta, normalmente eu suspiro ou simplesmente começo a fazer perguntas sobre a missão, mas dessa vez não vai rolar. Hora de pensar no segundo passo para minha vingança, bom quando eu chegar em casa eu não vou mais reclamar de nada que ele me mandar fazer, por que? Bom, simplesmente porque assim ele vai achar que eu não ligo para ele, vou ser mais boazinha com os outros Akatsuki, sei que é pouco mas depois eu penso sobre como atacar diretamente o Pein, só de idéias que me enchem a cabeça eu fico toda animada.

Konan: - sorriso misterioso e macabro

Pein: **O que esta pensando?** – disse-me frio, que ver só uma coisa.

Konan: **Nada que mereço o direito de sua preocupação** – disse mais fria ainda

Pein**: hum... **– tentou parecer que não estava abalado com minha resposta, mas eu vivo com ele desde que era criança, conheço os truques dele.

TOOOMA!! Essa foi a melhor resposta que eu já dei para o Pein em toda a minha vida, controle-se, não posso deixar nada disso transparecer se não acaba com meu plano.

Pein: **O que fez com as mãos?** – perguntou depois de um tempo. Tinha até me esquecido das minhas mãos.

Konan: **Isso?** – levantei uma das mãos – **Um pequeno acidente, nada que mereça ser comentado** – isso não é nada, devia ver o resultado da pobre arvore.

O mesmo tempo que gastamos para ir, gastamos para voltar, e pude dizer que nunca estive tão feliz de estar em casa, dois motivos; 1 – eu não agüentava mais ficar naquele cidade onde só me trazia desgraça, 2 – porque a segunda parte do meu plano começa aqui. Entrei em casa e pude ver a zona que eu chamo de casa, Kisame correndo com seu aquário na mão e um Hidan atrás gritando que aquele era sacrifícios para Jashin-sama, Kakazu procurando moedas debaixo do sofá em que Itachi estava sentado, Itachi ameaçava Kakuzo com seu perigoso Mangekyo Sharingan nos olhos, Zetsu assistindo _A reprodução das plantas_ na Tv, Sasori montando mais uma de suas marionetes, Tobi correndo e zombando com a argila de Deidara nas mãos, e Deidara vinha atrás ameaçando a usa-lo para suas explosões.

Konan: **Como é bom estar em casa** – dei um sorriso que normalmente não daria, não era um pequeno sorriso mas não era um grande.

Pein ta me olhando com uma cara estranha, vai ver que é porque eu raramente ria, e isso é mais uma parte do meu plano. Adentrei mais um pouco e pude ver a zona que a casa tinha virado, sem brincadeira, tudo fora do lugar, e pelo visto o Deidara pegou a argila de volta, e que isso? O Tobi esta correndo em minha direção? Não, não, fica longe não me metam nessa confusão.

Tobi: **KONAN-SANNNNN!! TASUKETE**(1)**!! ONEGAI**(2)**!!** – veio correndo na minha direção e ficou atrás de mim, sendo mais específica, me usando como um escudo para se proteger de Deidara. Nossa, quando foi que eu fui rebaixada de criminosa de rank-S para escudo de imbecil? – **Me proteja Konan-san!**

Deidara: **Vem aqui seu palerma!**

Vou ser bem curta no que aconteceu depois disso, Deidara e Tobi por algum motivo acharam que eu fosse um poste e ficara rodando em volta de mim, quando um ia para um lado o outro ia para o outro lado, vocês me entenderam, eu podia sentir meus cabelos começarem a arrepiar do tamanho da minha raiva.

Konan: **VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO!!** – peguei os dois pelos colarinho das capas e os arrastei – **Não posso nem mais chegar em casa e descansar **– levantei para eles mostrando a bagunça feita pelos dois – **Olha só isso!! Quanta bagunça!! Quem vocês estão pensando que vai limpar isso?! **– Joguei os dois na minha frente

Deidara e Tob: **er... você?** – acredita que eles tiveram a cara-de-pau de apontar para mim.

Essa foi a gota d'água

Konan: **C-como é que é?** – creio que minha áurea assassina deva ter inundado toda aquela mansão, e acho que minha cara foi tão assustadora que Deidara e Tobi se encolheram, e os outros encostaram na parede.

Deidara: **Nós dissemos que nós iríamos limpar...** – sorriso amarelo – **não é mesmo Tobi?**

Tobi: **É-é-é i-sso m-mesmo** – coçando a cabeça – **neeee vamos pegar a vassoura Deidara-senpai?**

Deidara: **C-claro**.

E os dois sumiram da minha vista. Cumprimentei todo mundo e pedi licença para o Lorde Senhor Supremo para ir para o meu quarto. Tomei um rápido banho e voltei lá para baixo, tivemos a reunião para compartilhar os dados e blá, blá, blá, e depois fomos relaxar ou seja, assistir televisão ¬¬' eu fico surpresa como é tamanha a nossa diversão. Foi um brigueiro para saber que canal ia ser, vou te contar, mas no final acabou sendo escolhido joga, eu sai perdendo de qualquer jeito. Estava tudo bem, estava maquinando meu planos de vingança, quando um assunto que eu preferiria, que não tivesse sido comentado, surgiu.

* * *

Mais um cap. pra não deixar a fic desatualizada.

**Traduções:**

**1** – Socorro

**2**- Por favor

ta gostando? deixe uma review

bjs


	3. Aviso

Bom gente eu tenho uma noticia que não vai agradar vocês, e antes de qualquer coisa a culpa não foi minha... foi do... Tobi n.nV

Tobi: Mas eu não fiz nada, Ç-Ç Tobi is a good boy

Gabis: Quieto ù.ú

Bom sem mais enrolações... os proximos capitulos vao demorar muito a sair. Por que? Porque meu monitor do pc queimo, isso mesmo, queimo, eu to no pc do meu pai. E dai? É que ja tinha até a penultima cena no meu pc eram mais de 10 paginas digitadas, pois é, e não vou escrever denovo. Bom espero que vocês tenham paciencia e esperem meu pc voltar, enquanto isso é provavel que ja tenha uma nova fic, pois eu ja qquase a terminei de escrever no caderno.

Beijos e até a proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena_

* * *

**Não sou qualquer uma**

_Capitulo Anterior_

E os dois sumiram da minha vista. Cumprimentei todo mundo e pedi licença para o Lorde Senhor Supremo para ir para o meu quarto. Tomei um rápido banho e voltei lá para baixo, tivemos a reunião para compartilhar os dados e blá, blá, blá, e depois fomos relaxar ou seja, assistir televisão ¬¬' eu fico surpresa como é tamanha a nossa diversão. Foi um brigueiro para saber que canal ia ser, vou te contar, mas no final acabou sendo escolhido joga, eu sai perdendo de qualquer jeito. Estava tudo bem, estava maquinando meu planos de vingança, quando um assunto que eu preferiria, que não tivesse sido comentado, surgiu.

* * *

_Capitulo de hoje_

Kisame**: E ai líder como foi a missão?**

Pein: **Tudo que tinha de ser comentado já foi dito**

Deidara: **Ahhh pensa que engana quem líder?**

Kisame: **Sabemos muito bem porque escolheu aquele lugar** – então foi ele mesmo que escolheu aquele lugar, maldito! Vou ficar quieta e somente ouvir a conversa deles.

Pein: **O que estão insinuando?**

Hidan: **Qual é líder, sabemos que você escolheu ir para aquele país porque queria somente descansar, se é que me entende.**

Pein:**... **– não vai falar nada em sua defesa? – **e se for? O que vocês tem haver com isso?** – por essa eu não esperava, se havia sobrado algum pedaço do meu coração que estava se curando agora ele despedaçou por completo, essa dor, é pior que qualquer ferimento de batalha ou ate mesmo a morte.

Deidara: **Então admite**!

Pein:** ...** – diga mais alguma coisa para acabar com a minha vida, anda, diga! – **Talvez** – e não é que ele consegue.

Tobi: **Mas Tobi não entende uma coisa **– e o que você vai falar agora porta?

Hidan: **O que é?**

Tobi: **Vocês estão dizendo que o Líder-sama queria ir nessa missão somente para ficar perto das mulheres né?**

Deidara: **Sim, e daí?**

Tobi: **Se o líder queria ficar perto das mulheres, porque ele não ficou perto da Konan-sama? Afinal ela é mulher e é bem bonita também não é? **– puxa, por essa eu não esperava. Não é que o Tobi conseguiu me alegrar um pouco, talvez ele não seja um completo inútil.

Kisame**: O QUE? Você bebeu água da privada Tobi?**

Tobi: **Não, por que?**

Deidara**: Não confunda as coisas Tobi.**

Pein: **O que você falou não faz o maior sentido **– porque não tem sentido ein Pein?

Hidan: **A Konan não é igual aquelas mulheres, aquelas são diferentes.**

Tobi: **Diferente como?**

Deidara: **Gostosas.**

Tobi: **Você já provou elas Deidara-senpai?**

Deidara: **Quem sabe?** – encostou-se mais no sofá. Como é descarado ¬¬

Kisame: **isso não vem ao caso. O que queremos dizer Tobi é a Konan não pode ser considerada uma mulher.**

Tobi: **Por que não?** – é por que não

Kisame**: Porque não** – eu juro que vou mata-lo, esquarteja-lo e dar os seus pedaços para os tubarões – **Olhe só para isso** – apontou para mim! Como é abusado – **Me diga... você vê uma mulher naquilo?** – Agora o Tobi esta me analisando, será que eu sou tão estranha assim? **– Você vê uma garota? Que se arruma, esta sempre bonita e sedutora?**

E ai? O que vai responder Tobi? Vai me deixar na mão?

Tobi: **Tem razão** – NANI(3)?! – **Eu nunca vi a Konan-san arrumada, ela parece ate um homem**

Pensando bem eu nunca me arrumo parecendo uma mulher, uma prova é agora, como somos obrigados a deixar o casaco em um armário perto da porta, isso é frescura do Líder ele acredita que assim não esqueceremos dentro do quarto e atrasar a missão, estamos aqui com as roupas que normalmente usamos por baixo, a dos rapazes é tudo igual, e a minha é uma calça ate os pés e uma blusa de mangas, nem vou descrever o resto porque é horroroso, nem me lembro da ultima vez que cortei o meu cabelo deve estar lá nos joelhos mas ninguém percebe, afinal ele esta preso. É parece que me esqueci dessas coisas fúteis que podem ser importantes de vez em quando.

Pein: **Não se toca mais nesse assunto** – se levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto – **Só quero dizer uma coisa, amanhã não teremos missões, então de folga amanhã, façam o que quiser **– foi a ultima coisa que falou antes de sumir.

Hidan**: Finalmente uma folga**

Kisame: **O que vai fazer Itachi-san?** – ah é, esqueci que o Itachi estava presente, acho que ele o Zetsu e o Sasori não quiseram entrar no bate-papo de "Como a Konan se parece"

Itachi: **Não é da sua conta** – se levantou e saiu.

Bom, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer nessa sala, quer saber vou para o meu quarto. Levantei e sai, ninguém percebeu que eu sai ou ao menos se deu conta, cada vez mais eu percebo que não passo de uma ninguém nessa bosta de organização. Cheguei ao meu quarto troquei de roupa e fiquei olhando a lua pela janela do meu quarto, é nessas horas que eu me questiono se eu fiz mesmo a escolha certa, deixar tudo, desistir de tudo, entregar a minha vida ao Pein. Mas nada disso foi valorizado e hoje foi mais uma prova disso, mas eu não agüento mais isso, tenho que fazer algo, eles vão me reconhecer como ninja e como uma mulher, mas como eu vou fazer isso? Hum... JÁ SEI!! Vou fazer o que uma mulher normal faria para chamar atenção, amanha eu vou as compras, mal posso esperar.

Acordei cedo, deve ser umas 7:00 am. Levantei-me em um pulo e logo estava debaixo do chuveiro, agora deixa eu ver, uma roupa que de para eu sair, hum... ta difícil afinal meu guarda-roupa não é nada variado, lembrar de renovar o guarda-roupa inteiro. Peguei um vestidinho preto básico e uma sandália baixa, prendi o meu cabelo no meu coque de sempre, peguei a minha bolsa, que não é nada estilosa, juntei minha economias, que não eram poucas, e sai do quarto. Passei pela sala e la estava uma imagem bizarra, Deidara ainda de pijama, só a bermuda, e o Hidan, do mesmo modo que o Deidara, vendo uma luta livre ¬¬'''''''' fala sério, estamos de folga e eles so sabem assistir televisão? Mereço.

Deidara: **Vai sair para assustar alguém Konan-sama?**

Konan: **Por que assustar?**

Hidan: **Porque desse jeito que você esta somente ira conseguir afugentar alguém.**

Konan: - quatro veias na testa e três no punho recém formado.

Bom, não sei como os outros integrantes não acordaram, sai logo daquela mansão deixando dois babacas nocauteados, bom agora sabem quem ganhou a luta.

Depois de um tempo correndo, afinal tinha pouco tempo para por meu plano em ação, eu não disse para vocês? A parte mais devastadora do meu plano para atormentar o Pein começa agora. Mal posso esperar. Entrei naquele grande shopping, devo dizer que nem me lembrava mais como era uma loja, primeiro coisa a fazer: ir há um cabeleleiro.

Um salão de beleza bem atraente me chamou a atenção e não hesitei em entrar, uma velha inimiga minha que faz tempo que não me perturbava me encontrou novamente, seu nome? Depilação completa com cera quente. Depois de umas duas horas lá dentro eu sai, nunca estive tão dolorida em toda a minha vida, e depois veio o pior, tirar a sobrancelha. Ai meu Deus! Para com isso, sinto que vou morrer se continuar assim, beleza dói muito mais do que um treino para ninja, mas no final compensa, nunca vi minha sobrancelha tão arrumada assim. E uma das coisas mais importantes, arrumar o meu cabelo, sabe que eu cansei de ter ele grande, o cabeleleiro me mostrou alguns estilos de cabelos curtos, optei por um bem simples e bonito, um estilo channel que atrás é um pouco mais curto que a frente, para arrematar no cabelo eu fiz umas mechas em um tom azul mais escuro que o meu cabelo, ficou perfeito, do jeito que eu queria, para finalizar tudo eu pedi para que me maquiassem, uma maquiagem bem simples mas que me ressaltasse bem, não podia me esquecer das unhas, optei por uma francesinha mesmo, ficou divino, paguei e sai do salão e fui para a minha próxima meta: as minhas roupas.

Pedi informação para as pessoas sobre a melhor loja de roupas e logo cheguei a uma loja bem grande logo que cheguei já fui atendida, passei um bom tempo ate escolher a roupa que eu iria usar, por fim acabei por optar por uma saia rodada, mas não muito, na cor branca, uma blusa mula manca na cor verde-oliva e um cinto vermelho por cima, uma sandália de salto de tamanho médio na cor prata, a sandália subia até a canela, pulseiras, um colar e brincos de argolas prateados, ah e não podia me esquecer, comprei uma bolsa prateada digna de um famoso e um óculos de sol, como estou dentro do shopping vou deixar ele em cima da cabeça. Nunca pensei que poderia ficar tão bonita assim, vou fazer aqueles malditos Akatsukis engolir as palavras deles.

Olhei no relógio, Kami-sama! Não pensei que seria tão tarde assim, já são 14:25, e eu ainda não almocei, paguei a loja, depois eu voltava para comprar o resto das roupas, a prioridade agora era me alimentar, afinal sai de casa sem comer e não pretendo pagar o mesmo mico daquela vez. Me senti a poderosa quando ia para a praça de alimentação, porque? Afinal o tanto de homens que estavam jogando aos meus pés era inacreditável, quando cheguei na praça pedi um frango grelhado com bastante salada e um refrigerante, estava indo para a minha mesa quando chegou alguém e me beliscou por trás, já estava virando para ver o futuro morto que fez isso quando dou de cara com...

Konan: **Fuyu!** – dei um abraço nele

Fuyu: **Vejo que deu uma bela mudada ein Konan?**

Konan**: Pois é, já estava na hora, o que achou?** – disse dando uma rodadinha. Deixa eu me achar um pouquinho ¬¬ tenho que recuperar minha moral que aqueles babuínos deixaram la no chão.

Fuyu: **Linda.** – disse olhando nos meus olhos, eu vou desmaiar, ele é lindo de morrer!

Konan: **Eu estava indo me sentar, não quer me fazer companhia?**

Fuyu: **Claro!** – achamos uma mesa e logo nos sentamos.

Konan: **Faz um tempo já da ultima vez que nós nos vimos.**

Fuyu: **É já faz sim. Na ultima vez estava procurando sobre um Jinchuriki não é?**

Konan**: A sim, mas eu desisti, não tenho mais interesse nele**.

Fuyu: **Fez bem em não se meter com aquela gente maluca da Akatsuk**i – ele ta me chamando de maluca? Bom ele não sabe sobre mim, e eu não o sou maluca, os outros sim.

Garçonete: **Aqui esta o pedido de vocês** – a garçonete deixou na nossa mesa e saiu

Konan**: E o que lhe traz aqui?** – disse comendo um pouco do meu frango

Fuyu: **Bom, eu desisti daquele emprego, não agüentava mais lá, agora estou apenas viajando até a hora de voltar para o meu país.**

Konan: **Não agüentava mais?**

Fuyu: **Não sou do tipo que gosta de ter mulheres penduradas lambendo seu pescoço** – é hoje que eu fujo da Akatsuki, quem dera ser tão fácil esquecer o Pein assim.

Konan: **De** **qualquer jeito é sempre bom voltar para a terra natal** – dei um sorriso

Fuyu:** Concordo.**

Ficamos ali jogando conversa fora até as 15:30 depois de sairmos da praça eu fui terminar de comprar minhas novas roupas, Fuyu é gente boa ele foi comigo, me ajudou a escolhei todos os tipos, eu arrastei ele ate para a loja de langerie, ele não ia estranhar nada, bom pelo menos eu penso assim, ele já trabalhou em uma boate de strip tease, ele me ajudou a escolher os sapatos, bujuterias, perfumes, cremes tudo que eu precisasse. A minha tarde foi muito boa, quando estava passando perto de uma farmácia me veio na cabeça de fazer mais furos na minha orelha, entrei la dentro e fiz mais três furos, é muito? E daí, o Pein tem um monte na cara, ah e o meu piercing no queixo já havia me enchido o suficiente, tratei logo de tira-lo, ainda bem que o piercing era pequeno porque assim não ficou um buraco muito grande.

Quando era perto das seis horas da tarde nos saímos do shopping e fomos andando até a minha suposta casa, ele queria me levar para casa e eu não deixaria ele me levar até a mansão da Akatsuki, quando estava perto de uma casa que eu sabia estar vazia disse que era ali, abri a porta e entrei parcialmente dentro da casa.

Konan: **Obrigado pela sua companhia hoje, faz muito tempo que eu não me divertia assim.**

Fuyu: **De nada, sua companhia também é muito agradável** – disse com um certo brilho nos olhos

Konan: **Que isso, você é mui...** – não pude terminar de falar.

Por que? Simplesmente porque o Fuyu sem eu ao menos espera me beijou. Isso mesmo, você não leu errado, ele me beijou, devo admitir que no começo eu não correspondi, estava surpresa, mas depois de um tempo eu o correspondi. Você deve estar perguntando "Mas você não gostava do Pein?" Sim, eu gosto, mas ele não da atenção para mim, não vou ficar me rebaixando a tal ponto de correr atrás dele, vou começar a jogar com o Pein e se ele me quiser que venha atrás. Ficamos nos beijando por um tempo, eu ate que estava gostando, ele beija muito bem, não que eu tenha experiência nisso, deve ter sido poucos os caras com quem sai, o motivo vocês já sabem.

Fuyu: **Gomen ne**(4)** Konan, não sei o que...**

Konan: **Iie, Daijobou**(5)

Depois dessa fala minha ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, ate que ele resolveu falar.

Fuyu: **Hoje vai passar um filme muito bom no cinema daquele shopping que nos fomos, não que ir?**

Konan: **Que horas?**

Fuyu: **Acho que às oito e meia**

Konan: **Claro, por que não.**

Fuyu: **Então nos encontramos no cinema?**

Konan: **Claro.**

Fuyu**: Então ate mais Konan** – ele parecia estar querendo fazer alguma coisa, e eu sei muito bem o que é.

Konan: **Até **– dei um selinho nele, adoro fazer isso n.n ele sorriu de uma maneira significativa e foi embora. Esperei até um certo tempo quando percebi que sua presença não era mais notável eu sai da casa e fui em disparada pela floresta.

Meu dia foi muito produtivo hoje, mudei o meu visual, passei uma tarde maravilhosa, e ainda por cima ganhei um admirador, e quando eu chegar em casa o queixo daqueles patetas vai parar no centro da terra. Mais ou menos uns trinta minutos depois eu cheguei na mansão, abri a porta e tirei minhas sandálias, coloquei dentro de uma das sacolas, porque não sobrava mais espaço na minha mão, fui adentrando a casa, minha ansiosidade era enorme, queria so ver a cara deles, e para a minha felicidade todos estavam na sala, mas nenhum fez um sinal que iria virar para me ver, o que eu faria? A cozinha ta uma baderna só, creio que eles tiveram fazer o almoço dessa vez, sou sempre eu que faço mesmo.

Konan**: O que aconteceu aqui?**

Pein: **Konan venha aqui no centro da sala nesse exato momento.**

Konan: **Ok –** agora é minha chance.

_Continua_

* * *

Gente, o aviso ainda esta valendo, so aproveitei a chance que eu tinha e fiz uns macetes e consegui minha fic.

**Traduções:**

3 – O que?

4 – Desculpe-me

5 – Tudo bem

bjs...xau


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior_

_Konan**: O que aconteceu aqui?**_

_Pein: **Konan venha aqui no centro da sala nesse exato momento.**_

_Konan: **Ok –** agora é minha chance._

* * *

**Não sou qualquer uma**

Fui andando normalmente até la, claro, deixei minhas sacolas em cima de um armário primeiro, se não estragava todo o charme da minha blusa.

Pein: **Onde pensa que estava até agora? Sabe muito bem que...** – ele travou.

Bom na verdade todos eles travaram. Ficaram me olhando como seu eu fosse uma estranha, gostei, não, ADOREI, foi melhor do que eu esperava, vou fingir que não percebi nada, vou agir normalmente.

Konan: **Já que era meu dia de folga eu simplesmente sai para fazer umas compras, estava precisando renovar meu guarda-roupa e mudar meu visual.** – o Deidara ta me comendo com os olhos, mas é um pervertido mesmo, o Pein ta olhando estranho para ele.

Kisame: **E... ei... Líder... acho que trocaram a Konan**

Hidan: **Porque essa daí é muito gostosa **– cara de pervo

Juro que parece que depois disso o Pein parece matar os rapazes com os olhos, legal n.n ..então vamos por mais lenha na fogueira

Konan: **Mas foi uma tarefa muito difícil, andei tanto que cheguei a cansar **– estiquei meus braços para cima, como a manga da minha blusa era ligada em certa parte da blusa, a blusa levantou até um pouco acima da minha barriga, mostrando o que anos de treinamento havia formado.

Deidara: - hemorragia nasal –

Hidan: - hemorragia nasal –

Ainda não terminei.

Konan: **Desculpa a demora, eu demorei mais do que o previsto** – me curvei um pouco em "sinal de desculpa" se é que me entendem, e novamente graças a minha blusa que possui um decote generoso, apareceu um pouco do que a maioria dos homens chamaria de vale dos sonhos.

Deidara: - se recuperando da ultima hemorragia, vê a cena e tem novamente uma hemorragia nasal –

Hidan: - tem a mesma reação do Deidara –

Pein: ... – tentando formular alguma coisa para falar, porém seu cérebro não ajudava –

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TO QUASE EXPLODINDO DE RIR POR DENTRO, mas por fora eu to em um estado "normal"

Konan: - olha para o relógio na parede e consta que já são sete horas – **Ai meu Deus! Eu perdi a noção do tempo** - e perdi mesmo, sai correndo do meio da sala em direção as sacolas, e eles me acompanharam com as cabeças – **se eu não correr vou me atrasar **– fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Pein: **Atrasar para o que?**

Tobi: **Nee... Deidara-senpai, aquela é a mesma Konan-san se sempre?** – cutucando deidara

Deidara: - desmaiado –

Fechei a porta do meu quarto e me joguei na cama e comecei a rir histericamente, ainda bem que as paredes do meu quarto são a prova de som, nunca pensei que seria tão gratificante esse meu novo plano, a cara do Pein foi impagável. Eu ficaria mais tempo na cama rindo, mas eu tinha um encontro, levantei-me e fui tomar um banho, evitei lavar o cabelo, ainda tinha que esperar um tempo, mas e tirei maquiagem. Terminei o meu banho e fui procurar uma roupa para me vestir, acabei por escolher uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca com um colete preto por cima, uma bota vermelha vinho, maquiagem simples como o cabeleleiro havia me ensinado, brincos dourados e um perfume doce. Perfeito.

Peguei a minha bolsa e sai do meu quarto, já era quase oito horas, passei pela sala e a maioria deles estava lá, na cozinha estava somente o Pein, só para encher o saco eu entrei lá dentro e fingi que estava com sede, para isso eu tinha que pegar o copo no armário que Pein estava perto, como era um pouco mais alto que eu era realmente difícil de alcançar. Que droga.

Pein: - suspiro – **Toma** – ele pegou o copo para mim

Konan: **Arigatou** – por essa eu não esperava. Tomei minha água, estava preste a sair dali, quando Pein me segurou pelo pulso.

Pein: **O que pensa que esta fazendo?**

Hum... então ele já percebeu, mas vou dar uma de inocente.

Konan: **Apenas aproveitando minha folga**.

Pein: **Não se faça de inocente**.

Isso ta ficando perigoso.

Konan: **Mas estou falando a verdade** – esquivei-me dele – **Estou apenas cansada de ser a mesma de sempre, resolvi mudar.**

Ele ficou quieto depois dessa. Novamente iria sair mas a voz dele me interrompeu.

Pein: **Onde vai?**

Konan: **Em um encontro**.

Pein: **Encontro? **– me olhou surpreso

Konan:** Sim**

Pein: **Com quem?**

Que ataque é esse agora, mil e umas perguntas. Será que meu plano esta dando certo?

Konan: **Você deve se lembrar daquele bar tender da boate da ultima missão** – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – **então, é ele.**

Depois dessa ele ficou quieto, vejo que estava errada, meu plano não resultou em nada.

Pein: **Que esse seja o primeiro e ultimo.**

Konan: **Hum?**

Pein: **Sabe muito bem que esses relacionamentos atrapalham os objetivos da Akatsuki, considere-se avisada**.

Ele estava preste a sair da cozinha quando para de e de costas fala para mim.

Pein: **Que horas volta?**

Konan: **Não sei, talvez lá pelas onze da noite.**

Pein: **hum...**

Cheguei na porta do cinema e Fuyu já estava lá com os ingressos na mão. Quando me viu, veio em direção a mim acenando, ele esta ate apresentável, uma camisa simples na cor azul e uma calça jeans, por fim um tênis branco.

Fuyu: **Oi Konan**

oi... voces devem estar se perguntando, mas que desgraça de autora é essa que começa uma coisa e nao termina?? Se estiverem mil desculpa se não obrigada, olha vou te contar, junta o mes pra acabar coma gente e nao e q consegue.

primeiro: o fdp do professor de fisica ferrou com todo mundo da sala, nosso querido professor e um bosta, nao explica p... nenhuma e se acha o tal, minha sala tem 32 alunos era pra 30 alunos ficarem de rec. mas o desgracado deu nota para eles e 10 alunos passaram, nao pensem q bonzinho, isso foi horrivel, pq a situacao ficou boa pra ele e ruim pra nos, pq? pensem, a direcao diria, "é na sala que esta o problema, se 10 alunos passaram pq os outros não?" ja deu pra sacar, eu fiquei com 3,5 a segunda rec. da minha vida, isso pq ele me deu um ponto e meio, os mais inteligentes ficaram de rec. e pelo q se sabe ninguem ainda passou na rec. ele vai se ver comigo se eu sou uma da dessas.

segundo: meu pc fude-se, tem tanto virus q ele ta travando, eu tenho a fic aqui no cd, por sorte. To no pc do meu pai

terceiro: a empregada foi embora, e eu tenho 6 trabalhos para entegrar.

quarto: com tanta desgraça eu perdi minha motivação para escrever fic. pode ser que demore pra sair um novo cap.

entao c vc leu ate aqui no final sabe que ta tudo explicadinho e concerteza eu não vou abondonar essa fic.

bjs


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena_

* * *

_Capitulo anterior_

_Cheguei na porta do cinema e Fuyu já estava lá com os ingressos na mão. Quando me viu, veio em direção a mim acenando, ele esta ate apresentável, uma camisa simples na cor azul e uma calça jeans, por fim um tênis branco._

_Fuyu: **Oi Konan**_

* * *

**Não sou qualquer uma**

Konan: **Oi, comprou os ingressos?**

Fuyu: **Comprei, você demorou um pouco, e eu me adiantei.**

Konan: **Gomen, sobre o que é o filme?**

Fuyu: **é um sobre um romance entre varias raças, monstros e humanos.**

Konan: **Qual o nome?**

Fuyu: **eu me esqueci.**

Konan: -gota- **bela memoria**

Fuyu**: eu sei, vamos?** - puxou minha mão.

O filme era uma bosta, não entendi porcaria nenhuma, era dublado, e tinha uns atores feios pra caramba, ainda bem que não foi eu que pagou as entradas, to parecendo o Kakuzo, mas nesses casos eu concordo com ele, pagar 5 iens por isso? Me recuso. Mas parece que a minha animação de quando eu aceitei o convite sumiu, parece que o ataque de "ciúmes" do Líder mexeu mais comigo do que percebi.

Depois da tortura, digo filme, tortura porque não entendi nada o Fuyu ficava impressionado com as falsas lutas, eu enfrento lutas, aquilo é pirataria. Dpois disso fomos a praça de alimentação, era umas 22:00 e pedimos um lanche simples. Mas eu não conseguia ficar atenta a conversa de Fuyu, me distraia fácil, ficava me sentindo mal, como se esse encontro fosse uma traição pelos meus sentimentos e pelo Pein, sei que estou acustumada a esse sentimento Traição, afinal eu vivo na Aaktsuki. Não demorou muito e nossa comida chegou.

Fuyu: **Konan, eu estou sentindo que você esta incomodada.**

Konan: **Desculpe, não estou muito bem.**

Fuyu: **O que aconteceu** - segurou minha mão

Fiquei encarando aquela mao em cima da minha por um tempo, e resolvi que ja era a hora.

Konan: **Não vai dar certo** - puxei minha mão de volta - **Desculpe.**

Fuyu: **Como?**

Konan:** Fuyu, você é um cara legal, mas eu não posso, eu não consigo**.

Fuyu: **Tem outro cara na história não é?** - ele se encostou mais na cadeira.

Acho que é melhor falar a verdade, bom parte dela.

Konan:** Sim, há. Eu achei que poderia esquece-lo, mas não consigo. Ele invade meus pensamentos e me arrasta para a estaca zero. Não espero que me perdoe por te usar para esquecer outro, mas quero que compreenda. É difícil?**

Ele ficou um tempo calado, acho que ele entendeu, mas a cara dele não era muito boa, parecia que estava procurando alguem para socar, se fosse eu, nao ia encostar um dedo em mim, mesmo que espero que ele se livre não significa que pode me bater, isso é um ultraje, e se for o cara da historia, bom, não preciso dizer nada não é?

Fuyu: **Entendo.... explica muita coisa** - deu mais um tempo - **Eu te perdoo Konan, sei que não fez por mal**.

Konan:** Sabe?**

Fuyu: **Sei, e fico feliz que tentou esquece-lo comigo, mas não vou força-la a nada. Ainda podemos ser amigos.** - estendeu-me a mão

Konan: **Amigo** - aceitei, mas que aperto de moça que ele tem.

Fuyu: **Acho que ele esta te esperando não?** - me deu um sorriso torto

Konan:** Talvez, é complicado**

Fuyu: **Não quero me meter, mas sabe que estou aqui para ajuda-la**.

Konan: **Eu sei.**

Ele pediu a conta e novamente fomos a minha suposta "casa". Ficamos calados grande parte do caminha, ele absorvidos em seus proprios pensamentos e eu nos meus. Não poderia continuar com essa relação com Fuyu, é perigoso tanto para ele quanto para mim, deveria por um fim nisso, mas como fazer sem machuca-lo.

Fuyu: **Então até amanhã**? - ele disse quando me deixou na porta da casa.

Konan: **Eu acho que não**.

Fuyu: **Por que?**

Konan: **Lembra do meu meio irmão?**

Fuyu: **Aquele ruivo cheio de piercings?**

Konan: **Isso, ele mesmo. Ele vai se mudar, e vou acompanha-lo.**

Fuyu: **Mas já? E por que vai junto? Pode ficar aqui?**

Konan: **Não posso. Devo acompanha-lo, e vai ser melhor assim**

Deixei mais um silencio nos envolver, seria mais fácil assim.

Fuyu: **Certo então, agente se esbarra por aí?**

Konan:** Talvez** - dei o meu melhor meio-sorriso-não-sarcástico, vocês entenderam o que quis dizer.

Entrei e esperei ele se afastar da casa, quando ele se afastou e sai da casa e começei a ir pela floresta, mantive um ritmo de corrida considerado médio. Hoje o dia foi longo e duro, primeiro compras, depois a revelação, o ataque de ciúmes, e o "perfeito" encontro, não foi tão mal como eu esperava e estou me sentindo muito melhor. Cheguei em casa era 23:30, entrei e estranhei muito em ver a casa inteira e os outros participantes da organização não estarem presentes.

Mas estava cansada mentalmente demais para me preocupar com isso, tirei meus sapatos e os segurei na mão direita e foi em direção a ala mas afastada da mansão que dava em alguns quartos vazios e bem no final o meu estava localizado, escolhi assim porque desse modo nenhum dos akatsuki iria me incomodar com sua barulhada, e o Pein so deixou eu fazer algumas alterações se o meu quarto fosse um especial, ou seja mais longe, babaca.

Novamente estou pensando nele, vou acabar depressiva, tenho seriamente de fazer algo para melhorar isso. Cheguei na porta e a abri com a minha chave que escondo, onde? Não vou contar, e abri minha porta, continuei olhando para o chão ate fechar a porta do quarto liguei a luz e devo ter continuado olhando por um certo tempo.

Novamente pensei na missão que fomos a boate, a cena em que o Pein estava se atracando com aquelas mulheres, como eu passei mal e ele sequer notou ou se preocupeou, como passei uma vergonha me humilhei naquela cidade e ele nem ligou, encostei na porta e coloquei a mão livre no rosto, sabia que não demoraria para as lagrimas chegarem, podia sentir as primeiras descendo pelo meu rosto. Por que? Por que simplesmente me apaixonei pelo cara errado? Poderia ser qualquer outro, um que se importasse comigo, me ajudasse, me elogiasse, me acolhesse nos momentos de fraqueza, pois mesmo sendo uma ninja sou uma mulher, tenho muitas fraquezas, droga to começando a soluçar, odeio minha vida, odeio minhas fraquezas, odeio tudo.

Pein: **Esta meia hora atrasada**.

COMO? O que ele esta fazendo no meu quarto??????? Quando e como ele entrou aqui? Por que? Por que ele entraria aqui? E o que ele esta fazendo na minha cama, que da de lado para a porta, ele esta numa pose irresistivel. Não eu tenho que parar de pensar assim, chega de sofrer, chega de ser humilhada.

Pein: **O que aconteceu? Por que esta chorando?** - ele se levantou

Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga! Ele me pegou em um dos meus poires momentos, o que faço?

Konan:** Nada** - disse limpando os lágrimas com a mão livre, mas acabei molhando mais o meu rosto, que por sinal deve estar horrivel, lápis escorrido, olhos inchados, nariz vermelho - **isso é.... é.... é que....** - o que digo?

Pein: **Você esta vermelha, isso é novo** - deu o seu meio sorriso irresistivel.

Konan: **Pare** - sussurei

Pein: **Ainda não me disse o que aconteceu?** - se levantou e veio na minha direção

Konan: **Não aconteceu nada.**

Pein: **O encontro não foi bom? Ele lhe fez algo?**

Konan: **Que encontro. Ele não me fez nada, foi outro**. - acho que falei super baixo a última parte

Pein: **Que outro?** - ele estava muito proximo, abaixei a cabeça encarando nossos pés? - **Tinha outro nesse encontro?** - Ele levantou me queixo e ficou me encarando.

A proximidade era grande, e isto estava me enloquecendo, agradeci a Kami-sama que tenho um ótimo auto-controle, se não ja tinha pulado em cima dele e o beijado. Mas pensando agora eu tenho que explicar tudo para ele, mas coragem me falta, irônico, a única mulher a conseguir entrar na Akatsuki e quando tem que enfrentar esses tipos de problema, a coragem some.

Konan: **Não tinha mais ninguém, esse outro é alguém que simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça**.

Pein: **E quem seria esse?** - disse aproximando o rosto do meu.

Konan: **Aguém que simplesmente não consegue observar a sua volta, esta sempre centrado em si mesmo** - sai de perto dele e fiquei na parede que havia para separar parte do quarto da porta.

Pein: **Vejo que ainda não aprendeu sobre respeito**.

Konan: **E o que você sabe sobre isso? -** me irritei agora - **O que você pensa que sabe? Esta confundindo respeito com medo**.

Pein: **São sinonimos**.

Konan: **Pein só saia do meu quarto**.

Pein: **Me de um motivo?**

Konan: **Lhe darei vários.**

Pein: **Começe, não estou com pressa.** - disse cruzando os braços

Konan: **Você esta invadindo minha privacidade, você é um egocentrico, um cínico, cético, sarcástico, eu não te aguento mais! Para de me encher**! - gritei - **Procure alguém qua aguente suas sacanagens! Por que eu não aguento mais!!!** - acho que isso foi uma parte do que eu quis lhe dizer.

Pein: **É isso? é isso que esta lhe incomodando?**

Konan: **Parte.**

Pein: **Vejo que tem muitas fraquezas, ainda não me convenceu a sair daqui.**

Agora eu não aguento mais. Abusou demais de minha paciencia.

Konan: **PARE COM ISSO? Não ve como isso é humilhante? Eu aqui tendo que explicar-lhe o porque de me sentir infeliz? O por que que eu simplesmente não me entrego para qualquer ninja da ANBU?** - vi que ele ficou surpreso e com um olhar amedrontado - **Por** **que não os deixo me torturar até a morte, em vez de sentir meu coração ser despedaçar cada vez que o vejo se atracando aos beijos com qualquer vagabunda, quando vejo que somente me despreza, depois de tudo que eu fiz pra você,** - joguei meus sapatos em um canto qualquer -** por você** - depois do acesso de raiva, senti o amolecer do meu corpo, meu rosto havia sido banhado pelas lagrimas, sem forças para me aguentar, simplesmente escorreguei pela parede - **Eu desisti da minha vida por você, e a única coisa que você faz é ignorar isso, jogar para o lado como se não fosse importante** - disse em uma voz baixa - **estou cansada de ser o lixo, o saco de pancadas, estou cansada que você simplesmente ignore tudo que eu sinto por você, cansada de não ser correspondida.**

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos achei que ele tinha ido embora, mas conseguia sentir sua presença, não conseguia encara-lo, escondi meu rosto entre os meus joelhos e fiquei assim.

Konan: **Só saia, por favor. Queria motivos, aí esta. Vá embora.** - apertei mais os meus joellhos com o pensamento de viver sem ele.

Depois de mais silencio ouvi seus passos, mas não era para a direção que eu queria que ele fosse, os passos estavam se aproximando e não se afastando, ainda não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto, continuei na mesma posição até os passos pararem, senti uma respiração quente ao lado esquerdo do meu pescoço.

Pein:** Era isso que estava lhe incomodando?** - disse com uma voz rouca perto do meu ouvido - **Isso que estava te aborrecendo e querendo fazer com que se matasse?**

Konan: **Por favor...** - sussurrei

Pein: **Vejo que ainda não aprendi a demonstrar muito bem**** os sinais **- devo dizer que senti um choque passando pelo meu corpo quando senti ele distribuir beijos no meu pescoço até chegar na minha orelha onde ele mordeu - **nunca ignorei nada, só não percebi o que estava acontecendo.**

Konan: **Mas aquele dia na boate, que você estava se agarrando com aquelas mulheres** - juntei coragem e levantei minha cabeça para encara-lo - **e você disse para os outros que tinha escolhido a boate para descansar e ....** - ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios.

Pein: **Na boate, eu fiquei com raiva de ver aquele bar tender te paquerar e você corresponder, que agi por puro impulso, quando ele me disse que você estava passando mal, me senti incomodado falei com a recepcionista e ela disse que ja tinha subido, mas não queria te incomoda**r - ele estava com um olhar tão profundo que me sentia hipnotizada - **e quando chegamos vi você sorrindo para os outros era como se você estivesse feliz por ter econtrado aquele cara, que depois da conversa entre vocês dois tivesse acontecido algo que a fissesse extremamente feliz, não conseguia conter mais a minha raiva, creio que só falei aquilo por vingança.**

Konan:** Havia me esquecido de como o líder da Akatsuki podia ser vingativo -** dei um meio sorriso

Pein: **E minhas ideias só se reforçavam,** **principalmente depois da respostas atravessada que me deu quando perguntei-lhe sobre a sua mão** - ele a segurou e colocou um pouco a frente, como se estivesse a analisando.

Konan: **Digamos que foi um descontrole de raiva**.

Pein: **Por minha culpa?**

Konan:** Quer mesmo saber? -** perguntei esperando que ele não me respondesse, mas como muitas outras coisas, eu estava errada.

Pein: **Poderia me explicar?**

Konan: **é que fiquei irritada quando me disse que a missão tinha sido em vão** - o encarei, e ele estava com um olhar intrigado - **que só haviamos ido a essa missão, como um descanço, se é que me entende** - ele continuou a me olhar intrigado - **e para descontar a raiva, começei a socar uma arvore que tinha por perto, e sabe no que acabou.**

Pein:** Me desculpe -** quando ele disse isso entrei em um profundo estado de choque - **acho que estava procupado demais comigo para olhar a minha volta** - voltou a olhar para mim - **Pode me** **perdoar Konan?**

Eu ainda estava paralisada, pense comigo, uma declaração, um pedido de desculpas, uma admição de que ele estava errado, e um pedido de perdão? Tudo isso vindo do Pein, de uma vez só?

Pein: **Konan?**

Konan:** Oi?! Não precisa pedir, mesmo que você tivesse feito a pior coisa eu nunca consiguiria te odiar -** dei um simples sorriso

Pein:** Como é bom ouvir isso**

Não podemos falar mais nada depois disso, pois por iniciativa DELE, estavamos nos beijando. Começou com um beijo simples e calmo, até porque não estava correspondendo no começo, estava surpresa demais por um dia, depois que ele começou a forçar sua lingua contra meus lábios eu acordei e começei a corresponder, não demorou muito para que estivessemos totalmente envolvidos em um beijo profundo e selvagem, como se fossemos nos separar e nunca mais nos veriamos, o beijo explicou o que não havia necessidade de palavras. Depois de um um tempo nos separamos e vi que ele estava dando um dos seus rarissimos sorrisos.

Pein: **Devo anotar que deixa-te irritada pode ter boas recompensas -** ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Konan: **Acredite que não vai ter essa sorte para sempre** - aceitei a mão dele

Pein: **Acho que vou enfrentar os riscos**

Ele me puxou tão forte que eu praticamente cai em cima de seu colo, mas como ele é muito mais forte ele me segurou antes que caissemos.

Pein: **Creio que ainda me deve mais uma explicação**

Konan: **Ainda tem mais?**

Pein: **Por que da reviravolta?** - essa me pegou de surpresa - **Quero saber o motivo de tanta transformação, e principalmente o encontro que você foi.**

Konan:** Eu tenho mesmo que explicar?** - ele me olhou sério

Pein:** Deve.**

Eu inspirei fundo e me afastei um pouco para que pudessemos nos encarar sem que eu precisasse olhar para cima.

Konan:** Bom.... o motivo é bem simples. É que... -** ele me interrompeu**.**

Pein: **Quero a verdade.**

Konan**: Tá certo, vou explicar de uma vez só, e por favor não me interrompa, ja vai ser idiota o suficiente para uma vez. -** ele afirmou com a cabeça, e eu resolvi que era a hora de esclarecer tudo **- Bom, como você não estava me notando, mesmo eu me esforçando nas missões e nos treinos, fazendo de tudo para que você me ouvisse, então resolvi chamar sua atenção de outro jeito, com um novo visual, gastei o que tinha em roupas novas, um novo estilo de cabelo, e o que você quiser pensar -** olhei para ele, para ve-lo com uma mão na cintura e outra no queixo, me encarando com um ar engraçado, e um leve sorriso nos lábios** - o motivo do encontro, foi como um seguro, se você não me reparasse agora, eu tentaria esquecer-te com outro, mas daí teve aquele seu ataque de mil e umas perguntas e eu acabei me desorientando e percebi que não havia como te esquecer.**

Pein: **Resumindo tudo, você só queria minha atenção?** - ele voltou para perto de mim, e enlaçou seus braços na minha cintura.

Konan: **Pode-se dizer que sim**.

Pein: **Saiba que funcionou muito bem.**

Nem preciso dizer o que aconteceu a seguir não é? Passamos a noite juntos, vocês e suas mentes pervas que imagine o que aconteceu no desenrolar da noite, nem me atrevo a explicar.

Depois do nosso dia de explicção, é assim que eu o chamo, o Pein passou a me notar muito mais e agora me ajuda com os treinamentos, que por sinal o local é bem afastado da mansão, assim podemos dar umas escapulidas do treino pesado. Se esta se perguntando como os Akatsuki reagiram, nada eles puderam fazer, afinal o Pein é o Líder dessa joça e manda em tudo, mas o mais engraçado de tudo é quando o Deidara vem fazendo gracinhas para o meu lado, ele realmente não sabe o perigo com que se mete, alem de mim ele tem que aguentar o Pein, ja disse que ele é o líder? Da ultima vez que ele se engraçou para o meu lado com aquelas mãos/bocas para o meu lado, saiu todo quebrado.

Mas uma coisa o todo poderoso Líder aprendeu, apredeu que para lidar comigo, deve ser muito resistente, e que eu não sou qualquer uma, é claro.

**OWARI**

* * *

yo minna,

sei que demorei bastante mas eu disse que não abandonaria essa fic, faz tempo que estou com ela na cabeça. Bom, mais uma chegou ao final, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, eu gostei, ja tenho mais uma feita só esperando ser digitada e mais outra em progresso, mas vai demorar até elas serem postadas.

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam ate o final de mais uma fic.

bjs e ate mais.


End file.
